1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the operation of vehicles and particularly to the keyless system for operation, accessing and entry of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Approximately, ten to fifteen years ago, several different keys were required to gain access to the different systems of a car: (1) one for entering the car, (2) one for the gas tank, and (3) one for the trunk. Eventually, the three keys were replaced by only one for all three functions. The function of the key was further reduced by allowing the trunk and gas tank to be opened from the inside of the car either mechanically or electrically. Currently, the elimination of key functions have advanced for some cars by permitting entry (i.e. unlocking the doors) into the car by the use of a code or remote control. However, there is still a need in the art for a vehicle which is operated entirely without a key. It is to this effective resolution that the present invention is directed.